He's one Hairy Beastly wolf
by Aaaammber
Summary: Mason Lockwood is the top dog aka; alpha male in Mystic Falls, but the Mikaelson move in taking over the town, who's side will the other wolfs choose when Klaus shows his wolf side and challenge Mason? But must importantly who will Caroline choose her long time boyfriend Mason? Or the very handsome and mysterious Hybrid?


**He's one Hairy Beastly wolf.**

.Mason Lockwood is the alpha male in Mystic Falls, but who's side will the other wolfs choose when Klaus and siblings move to Mystic Falls? But must importantly who will Caroline choose her long time boyfriend Mason? Or the very handsome and mysterious Hybrid?

**1.**

In a land far far, far, far, very far, extremely faraway in fact, from any lively city's or any thing exciting, or really anything. Lived a young..no youngish, she ain't no child!

This girl was twenty year old (She just turn twenty) girl, no woman now! called Caroline Forbes, and let me tell you a little bit about Caroline. She is very pretty but she was always everyone's second choice.

As there lived another girl called Elena Gilbert, (very selfish And very annoying!) they are best friends, since they were very little.

Every guy fancied the pants off of her, every girl wanted to be her and be her best friend. Parents even loved her, she was always baby sitting. (stealing all the good jobs from Caroline!).

And when ever Caroline told Elena who she fancied Elena would make damn sure Elena kissed, or even dated the guy. You see Elena enjoyed being centre of everyone's attention, she knew she held power over everyone's head, and she used it to great strength.

Caroline would have everyone's attention until Elena came in the room, and then everyone would forget poor little Caroline. Secretly she hated Elena for it, but how could she blame Elena? Oh no blame the parents.

But then her parents died in a car crash, and everyone baby'd her. In the town's eyes Elena could do no wrong, she was the perfect town girl. She wouldn't drink in front of people, just inside the comfort of her own home.

So when Mason Lockwood strutted in town unannounced, he caught Caroline's eye and she caught his, but little did Caroline know that he did indeed try and date Elena, but she shut him down. But he never told her that, (so shh don't tell!).

He's older than her, but Caroline likes them older who can blame her older men are hot! Caroline was sixteen when Mason asked her out, and like you guessed she said yes, and they have been dating since then, but he still hasn't put a ring on it.

Caroline didn't even know anything thing about wolfs, until Mason turned up outside her bed room window naked as the day he was born. And Caroline refused to let him leave, until he explained everything to her.

Mason did just that, he told her all about wolfs and vampires, and how they hated each other with a passion.

Even telling her that her other best friend Bonnie was a witch, and even Elena knew but Bonnie never thought to tell Caroline, and that Elena was some sort of doppelganger. And no matter what the wolfs had to protect her from the one known as the Hybrid.

Mason told her all about the Hybrid how he was half wolf and half vampire, how evil he was. He told her about his family, the originals. Mason scared her when he said that, one day this beast would come and try to claim Elena, steal her away.

(Not that Caroline minded some times...).

It took hours for Caroline to get her head around it all, Mason ended up falling asleep. At the time she turned seventeen, and since then she has been living in fear that one day, that beast would come.

But before he fell asleep he made sure he told her that he was in fact, the alpha male the leader off the werewolf's, the ruler if you will.

He was top dog, so to speak. Or so he thought...

**.Hi hi hi hi Hi.**

"Really Mystic Falls brother, why? It's so tiny I bet there's like a few house and a pub." Rebecca whined on and on.

Klaus growled loud narrowing his eyes as he threw in there suitcases, in the back of the car, Elijah was busy locking up the house.

"Rebecca if you don't shut the hell up now I swear to god I'll dagger you, and lock you in a coffin again for years or longer to come!" he warned her using his evil glint.

Rebecca sighed then put her hands on her hips sticking them out, "Whatever.." she groaned rolling her eyes. Elijah strolled over to them then with a huge smile on his face, "And hy are you smiling?" Rebecca asked.

Elijah cupped her chin and gave it a little shake, "Because sister we're moving and I'm actually excited about it for a change." he said as she slapped away his hand.

Klaus chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully, "Why is that dare I ask?" Klaus asked smirking, Elijah then turned his attention to Klaus and clapped his hands together.

"Some little birds tell me there's doppelganger living in Mystic Falls." Elijah grinned as he saw Klaus's smirk drop, and a dark glint hinting in his eyes.

"Lost you're tongue?" Rebecca teased chuckling, Klaus growled at them both "Don't you dare lie to me!" He hissed then stomped off leaving Rebecca and Elijah, to laugh at his childish behaviour.

"Let's go!" Klaus roared from inside the car. Elijah then smiled then got inside the car while Rebecca groaned and dragged her feet. They soon set off driving for hour and hours on end.

The sun would come up then go away again, until it came back up again to say hi. Until it left again but it came back, and that's when they finally arrived in Mystic Falls.

Tired and hungry, blood hungry. After they unpacked into their now huge mansion of a house, they all went out to hunt for some blood. They were craving for it if they didn't get any free blood soon, they whole town will be covered in blood.

**.Blah blah blah blah Blah.**

The next day Caroline was walking around the house in only her bra and knickers, ear phones in her ears she was dancing around, with no care in the world.

She didn't hear her front door being banged on twice loudly, and she didn't heard someone sigh with frustration, then the front door swung open.

Mason stepped inside and saw Caroline dancing around with her eyes closed. He smirked then stalked over to her, then wrapped his arms around her waist. Making Caroline jump she let out a scream, turning around she tried to kick the person who had scared her.

Until she saw it was Mason, placing a hand on her chest she frowned at him. "Jesus you sacred the crap out of me!" she groaned.

Mason chuckled lightly then kissed her check smiling at her, she smiled back at him giggling. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." he winked at her.

"Hmm, so where are you here anyway?" she asked wrapping her arms, around his neck. "Oh so you're trying to get rid of me, so soon eh." he chuckled.

"Maybe, maybe not." she said sticking her tongue out he looked down at it then nibbled on it. Making Caroline laugh out "Ew you just bit my tongue." she laughed again.

Mason laughed with her, "Well I'm here because Carol is having a party tonight, and we're invited." he groaned. Caroline sighed "Of course we are, you do know she hates me like she can't stand me!" she whined.

"I know I think she feels the same about me." he chuckled, and Caroline shook her head at him. "Nope she adores you! She hates me don't you see her trying her best to get you to date Elena for christ sake!" Caroline said with a hint of anger.

Mason grinned noticing her jealously, "Caroline I love you! I would never go for Elena." he said kissing her on the lips. Caroline kissed him back moaning in his mouth with his slipped his tongue in. they tongues battled it out.

"How about we take this to the bed room?" he said wiggling his eyes brows, Caroline chuckled then nodded her head. He smirked then took her hand and led the way, gently placing down on the bed.

Ridding her of her bra and knickers, she then took over and took off his shirt throwing it on the ground, then slowly taking off his pants and then his boxers are off.

And then like always he fucks her, but it never lasts longer..never, and she's left unsatisfied.

**.Dude? dude? Dude?.**

Later on the very day Caroline finds herself sitting outside in the cold, on a log watching the river flow. She was just sitting around to waste time until she could get ready for the party tonight.

She wasn't looking forward to it she was dreading it. "Why are you sitting outside her all alone love?" a voice purred from behind her.

Caroline's heart jumped once again, _twice in one day? But that isn't Mason's voice._ She turned her head around to see a handsome stranger, watching her closely.

"Because I can." she smirked then turned her head back around, thinking he would just leave at her rude behaviour, but this man had other plans.

He walked around the log then sat down next to her on it, his leg brushing against hers. Gulping down the sparks that hit her naked flesh, as she was only swear a tank top, and shorts.

"I guess that makes too of us then." he chuckled making Caroline roll her eyes, still refusing to look at him, even though she wanted to.

"Well you can do what the hell you want, and so can I which means I'm going to leave now." she said standing up. "Well can I at least have you're number? I'm new around here, I could use a tour guide" he winked cheekily at her.

Caroline laughed putting her hands on her hips, "hell no!" she said while walking away, he stood up and started to follow her. "and whys that?" he asked smirking when he heard her scoff.

Stopping dead in her tracks she turned around and poked him in the chest, "I'm too smart to be seduced by you." she said poking him again. He looked down at her fingers, smirking at her attempts to hurt him.

He let out a low chuckle letting her continue her poking "is that the only reason?" he said with a little wink. Caroline rolled her eyes, "And I have a … to go now." she said then started to walk off again.

_Why didn't I tell him I have a boyfriend?! _

"Wait at least could I have you're name?" he shouted out to her, not choosing to follow her.

Letting out a sigh she shouted over her shoulder, "You don't give up do you." she chuckled. "No I don't" he smirked. "Caroline." she shouted as she reached her car.

"Caroline it's lovely to meet you, I hope to see you soon." he smirked.

**.Bye bye now please come again.**

So yeah short but sweet?.., do you like it? If so please fav, follow and pretty please leave a review so I can carry this on. Much love Bambi x


End file.
